Beginning Of Brotherhood:The Rewrite
by sonictailsbros
Summary: He always was alone and never thought anyone would accept him. However he met a blue hedgehog who changed all that. My first story rewritten and it's a lot better than the original.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first story rewritten. It will be a lot better then the original. When I first wrote this story I was inexperienced, but now I gotten better. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

It was a cloudy day in the Great Forest. The clouds were dark indicating that it would rain soon. The wildlife in the Great Forest were all taking shelter for the rain they knew would come.

As of right now a young 2 year old mobian child was walking through the Great Forest trying to find shelter for himself. He was a small yellow fox with a white muzzle and chest fur. The thing that stood out the most is that unlike normal foxes, he had not one but two tails. The tips of his tails were also white. The fox child wasn't wearing any shoes or gloves like other mobians do.

The child stopped in a large clearing in the middle of the forest. He sniffed and rubbed his right eye. _"Why is everyone so mean to me? I never did anything to them. Do they really have to beat me up? It's not my fault I was born different than they were."_

The child looked at the sky and saw that the dark clouds had gotten closer. _"I better find shelter and fast before the rain comes. I just hope it's not a thunderstorm."_ with those thoughts in his head, the child continued walking.

After about ten minutes of walking the child had come across a small cave at the far end of the forest. He walked over to it and peeked inside the cave. The cave went as far back as five feet. Seeing that no one was in there, he walked inside and sat down at the far end of the cave.

The fox began to think about his life. For about a year now, he had been living on his own with no memory of his parents or what happened to them. He tried to find someone who would take care of him, but every time he came across someone they either called him names or beat him up and call him names.

"_What's the use? No one will ever take in a freak of nature like me. All I want is a friend, is that too much to ask for?"_ the fox thought to himself.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard in the distance making the fox jump. At first the fox thought that it was thunder, but his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of movement. Whatever it was, it was heading toward his direction and fast.

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog was running through the Great Forest after a hard battle with Eggman. The doctor was attacking a small village and as usual, Sonic had to stop him._ "After all the times I foiled his plans,you would think he would have learned his lesson. I just don't get why he doesn't give up? Well it is funny to see him have a temper tantrum."_

_Flashback_

In a small village people were running around screaming as 6 robots fired lasers at them. Above them a overweight human wearing a red jacket with black pants, a large mustache and had black sunglasses over his eyes was sitting in a hovercraft laughing at the people running.

"Ha ha ha, that's right you fools, run like the cowards you are! Maybe this will teach you not defy your future ruler!" Eggman declared.

"You a future ruler? Please as if Egghead!" a voice called out.

Eggman growled at the voice he would recognize anywhere. He looked down and saw Sonic smirking at him. "You pesky little rodent, why do you keep interfering with my plans?!"

Sonic began tapping his right foot. "You already know the answer to that Egghead! I'm trying to stop you from taking over the world! So give me your best shot!"

"Very well rodent. Swatbots kill this hedgehog!" Eggman roared.

The 6 swatbots stopped chasing the civilians and looked at Sonic before charging at him with their guns firing at him.

Sonic smirked and easily avoided the shots by running out of the firing range. He started running around the first swatbot at intense speed creating a small tornado that ripped the robot part by part until it was in pieces.

Sonic jumped toward another swatbot and did his famous spin dash destroying it. The other four swatbots started firing at him again. Sonic avoided every bullet fired at him and did a homing attack at one swatbot destroying it.

Sonic jumped on top of the 4th one and the other two immediately fired at him. Sonic jumped off the robot as the bullets destroyed the swatbot he was on. He than ran toward the last two and kicked the 5th one on the head and spin dashed the last one cutting off it's head.

Sonic dusted himself off and looked up at Eggman with a smirk on his face. "That was a piece of cake! Got anything else Egghead?"

Eggman slammed both his hands on his hovercraft. "Grr, just you wait hedgehog! I will destroy you and I will conquer the world!" Eggman yelled flying away.

_End flashback_

Sonic was smiling at that memory. _"I just love fighting Eggman, but thing I want the most is a friend." _his thoughts were interrupted by something wet hitting him. Looking up he saw that it started raining and was coming down harder by the second.

"_Great it had to start raining before I got home. I gotta find some shelter because it's not safe for me to run in this weather." _Sonic started looking around and saw a small cave up ahead. _"Perfect, though it looks kinda small. Oh well, it beats being in the rain."_ Sonic said running toward it.

When the sound came closer to the cave, the young fox could tell it was the sound of someone running and started looking around to find a hiding spot, but to his horror there was nowhere to hide.

"_Oh no, what am I going to do? It's probably another bully! Maybe if I play dead than the bully would leave." _The fox lay down on the ground in a curling position and slowed his breathing down as the sound finally reached the cave.

Sonic walked in the cave and shook the water off him and sat on the ground looking outside. _"Jeez I hope it doesn't continue raining for much longer." _

Sonic started looking around observing the cave. When he looked behind him he saw something on the ground. Curious he walked over to it and saw that it was a bundle of fur. _"When the heck is it?" _Sonic shook the bundle of fur, but didn't get a reaction. He than saw ears and scratched them seeing them twitch.

Sonic smiled. "Hey I know your faking it, but don't worry I won't hurt you I promise."

At first there was no reaction, but a few seconds later the bundle of fur uncurled itself and Sonic saw that it was a young fox child. His blue eyes were staring at him with fear. "Your lying." the fox said quietly.

Sonic cocked his head. "Why would I lie to you? I said that I wasn't going to hurt you. So why think that?"

The fox turned his attention to the ground. "Everyone else I come across hurts me. So why are you pretending to be nice and not get it done and over with?"

Sonic's eyes went wide. "People hurt you? For what reason?"

The fox stood up and Sonic could see the twin tails as the fox pointed at them. He waited for the reaction he figured he would get.

"You have two tails? So what? Just because your different doesn't mean you should get beaten up. If you ask me that makes you special." Sonic stated.

The young child's eyes widen. "So you don't think I'm a freak of nature?"

Sonic shook his head. "No I don't think that. The only people who are freaks of nature are those who pick on other people just by their appearance."

The young fox had tears of joy coming from his eyes. "Really you don't I'm a freak of nature?"

Sonic shook his head. "No I don't. By the way, what's your name kid?"

The fox looked down at his bare feet. "My name is Miles Prower, but I don't like it."

"Sonic nodded his head. "Well I can't call you a name you dislike. How about I call you Tails?"

Tails' eyes widen and he hugged Sonic. "I like it, thanks mister."

Sonic laughed. "Hey I'm only 9 years old! Calling me mister makes me feel like an old man. My name is Sonic the hedgehog. How old are you Tails?"

"I'm two." Tails replied.

Sonic's eyes went wide. "Your two? That's pretty young to be by yourself."

Tails sighed. "Yeah I know, but no one will take care of me. I've been on my own for a year now."

Sonic frowned at that. "A year huh? How do you keep warm in the winter without shoes or gloves?"

Tails pointed to his twin tails. "That's a good thing about having two tails. Although that doesn't mean that my hands and feet don't get cold."

Sonic smiled. "Well that's about to change because your coming to live with me!"

Tails eyes widen and had tears coming from them. "Really? I can live with you?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, I can't let you continue to fend for yourself. So what do you say Tails?"

Tails cried and hugged Sonic tightly. "Yes! Yes I want to live with you!"

Sonic hugged Tails back. "That's great little bro!"

Tails stopped hugging Sonic and looked at him with a confused look. "Little bro? As in little brother?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah we can be brothers if you want."

Tails smiled and pounced on Sonic hugging him tighter than he ever did. "Yes, of course big brother!"

Sonic laughed and ruffled Tails head. "That's good to hear."

The cave suddenly lit up as the newly brothers looked outside to see that the clouds were gone and the sun was out. Sonic looked at Tails. "Well Tails, are you ready for your life to change for the better?"

Tails nodded his head. "You betcha!" Tails' stomach growled and he blushed.

Sonic laughed. "Hungry are we? Well I'll introduce my favorite food to you. I also have a pair of shoes and gloves that I bought a few years back that might fit you. Now get on my shoulders." he said as he knelt down.

Tails climbed on Sonic's shoulder as he got back on his feet. He looked at Tails with a grin on his face. "Alright Tails, make sure you hold on tight! Cause you will find out why I'm called Sonic!" with that said Sonic took off running back to his house with his new brother in tow.

Sonic was glad that he met Tails because he finally got not only a friend, but a person to call a brother. And Tails? He was glad that he found a person who didn't judge him by his looks. Both of their lives will change now that they got each other and they were thankful for that.

**There now this story is a lot better than the original. Yeah most of the parts are the same, but that's the point.**


	2. Settling In

**Hey everyone, I bet you weren't expecting another chapter for this story huh? Well I decided to add one more chapter and that's it. So no asking for a 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic was running back to his house in the Mystic Ruins with Tails riding on his back. Sonic had met the little kit in a small cave, not even 10 minutes ago. After a quick conversation and hearing the little fox's sad tale, he had decided to take Tails home with him.

Sonic felt really bad for Tails. The little fox was only two years old and had been on his own since he was only a year old. All Tails wanted was someone to take care of him, to have a family like he deserved. However because of his mutation of having two tails, no one wanted him around.

Sonic was mad when he heard that Tails was beaten up just for being different. He couldn't believe that people actually hurt a toddler for a stupid reason. Sonic knew the pain that Tails felt because he was treated the same way as a child. That was the reason why he decided to adopt Tails as his younger brother.

"Hey Sonic?"

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tails' voice. Sonic turned his head slightly to look at his new younger brother. "Yes Tails?"

"How much further until we get to your house?" Tails asked.

"Not much longer. All we have to do is enter the city up ahead and take the train to a place known as the Mystic Ruins." Sonic replied.

Tails frowned. "What city are you talking about?"

Sonic smiled. "Station Square of course."

Tails' eyes widened. "S-Station S-Square?"

Sonic frowned when he heard the nervousness in Tails' voice. "What's wrong little bro? Why are you afraid of Station Square?"

Tails shivered. "That's the place where the bullies always find me."

Sonic gave Tails a warm smile. "Well nobody would harm you as long as you're with me."

Tails went silent, unsure if Sonic's statement was true or not.

About 2 minutes later Sonic had arrived at Station Square. He ran up a flight of stairs and into a building labeled 'Train Station'. Sonic walked up another set of stairs and jumped down onto the train tracks.

"Uh Sonic, why didn't we get inside the train?" Tails asked.

"The train moves to slow. It'll be faster on the tracks." Sonic said before he ran along the tracks.

A minute later Sonic and Tails had gotten out of the tunnel and into the outside. "Well here we are Tails, welcome to the Mystic Ruins!" Sonic said.

Tails started looking around observing the area. He saw a small waterfall that was falling into a small lake. "You live out here?" Tails asked.

Sonic chuckled. "No, I live in there." Sonic said pointing his finger over in a different direction.

Tails looked to where Sonic was pointing and saw a small house on top of a hill. "It looks small." He said frowning.

"I didn't build it you know, I found it." Sonic said walking down the set of stairs and heading up the hill toward the house.

* * *

"Alright Tails, welcome to your new home!" Sonic said as he opened the front door.

Tails hopped off of Sonic's shoulder and started observing the house. In the living room there was a three seat couch with a coffee table in front of it. A 17in TV was on top of a stand in front of the coffee table.

Tails looked to his right which was the Kitchen. A small table which had two chairs was off to the side. Tails looked to his left and saw two set of stairs. One went upstairs while the other went downstairs.

"Wow Sonic, your house looks bigger inside then the outside." Tails said.

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah I know. Anyway I'm going to make dinner, so you can sit on the couch and wait okay?" Sonic said before walking into the Kitchen.

Tails watched Sonic go into the Kitchen before he walked over to the couch and sat down. Tails began to think about everything that happened today. He was happy that someone finally accepted him for who he was, but what worried him was if this was all an act. What if Sonic was just playing nice guy and then hurts him when he least expects it?

Tails' thoughts were interrupted by a wonderful smell passing through his nostrils. He sniffed and his mouth began to water.

"Hey Tails, the food is done!" Sonic's voice shouted from the Kitchen.

Tails got off from the couch and ran into the Kitchen. He came in just as Sonic placed the food he made on the table. The food was hot dogs with some kind of meat on it.

"Tails I introduce to you my favorite food, Chili Dogs!" Sonic said while raising his hands in the air dramatically.

Tails smiled instantly forgetting about his previous doubts. He sat down on one of the chairs and picked up a Chili Dog and sniffed it. He then took a bite of it.

"Well what do you think?" Sonic asked.

"It's amazing!" Tails said before he devoured the rest of it before grabbing another Chili Dog and continued eating more and more Chili Dogs.

Sonic was staring at Tails with a surprised look on his face. He made at least 3 dozen Chili Dogs and Tails was devouring them like a wild animal. _"Man he sure is hungry." _ Sonic thought to himself.

By the time Tails finished eating all he could, there was only about a dozen Chili Dogs left. Tails then burped. "Those were so good!"

Sonic laughed. "I told you that you would love them. In fact I never met anyone who had as much as an appetite as me!"

Tails frowned. "Well this was the first time I could eat this much in a long time."

"Well what did you eat when you were by yourself?" Sonic asked.

Tails sighed. "Anything I could find. Berries, Apples from trees, but mostly food from garbage."

Sonic made a disgusted face. "You ate from garbage cans?"

Tails nodded his head sadly. "Yeah, I had to eat Sonic."

Sonic felt really bad for Tails. The poor kid actually ate filthy rotten food just so he could survive. Sonic smiled. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore Tails. As long as you're with me, you will always have food."

Tails smiled. "Thanks Sonic." Tails then looked down and noticed his bare feet. "Oh Sonic, didn't you say you had some shoes and gloves for me?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah I do, but you need to get a bath first."

Tails' eyes widened. "B-Bath? I don't want a bath!"

Sonic crossed his arms. "Tails, I'm not giving you the shoes and gloves unless you take a bath."

"But why do I have to take a bath?" Tails whined.

Sonic sighed. "Well first of all, you smell really bad. Second your bare feet are dragging dirt wherever you go."

Tails lifted both his feet up and looked underneath them. "Yeah they are dirty. Fine I guess I'll take a bath."

When Tails looked up he didn't see Sonic sitting across from him anymore. "Sonic? Where did you go?" He then heard the sound of water running coming from upstairs. Getting up from the chair he started walking up the stairs to where the sound of water was coming from.

Tails stopped at the door to the bathroom and saw Sonic bending over a bathtub with the water running. Sonic shut the water off before pointing at the tub. "Alright Tails get in."

"How did you know I was here?" Tails asked walking over to the tub.

Sonic grabbed Tails and placed him in the tub. "I have to be on high alert at all times." Sonic said as he removed his gloves and grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

"Why do you have to be on high alert?" Tails asked as Sonic squirted the shampoo on his head before scrubbing his fur.

"Well you see Tails I'm not an ordinary hedgehog. I'm a famous hero."

Tails' eyes widened. "You're a hero!?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, I fight the evil Doctor Eggman. He builds robots to spread fear across the world so he can conquer it."

"Why does he want to conquer the world?" Tails asked as Sonic poured water on him to rinse the shampoo off.

"Beats me, I asked him once but he never gave me a straight answer. All he told me was that he felt like it." Sonic replied.

Sonic then pulled the plug from the drain causing the water to go down. "It doesn't matter what he does because he will never conquer the world while I'm around." Sonic said as he grabbed a towel from a cabinet and walked back to the bathtub. He then grabbed Tails and set him on the ground before handing him the towel.

"Here dry yourself off while I get you some gloves, shoes and socks." Sonic said before walking out of the bathroom.

Tails did as he was told and started to dry himself off. He couldn't believe that his new older brother was an actual hero. Tails had heard about a man who brought a lot of destruction wherever he went, but never stuck around to hear his name.

A minute later Sonic came back into the bathroom carrying a pair of socks, shoes and gloves. "Here try these on." Sonic said handing them to Tails.

The gloves were white with buckles around the wrist part while the shoes were red and white.

Tails grabbed the shoes, socks and gloves and sat on the ground. He put the socks on before grabbing the shoes and put them on. Tails then grabbed the gloves and slipped them on.

"So are they tight on you?" Sonic asked.

Tails stood up and started walking around. "No, they fit perfectly!" Tails said with a smile.

Sonic laughed. "Well I'm glad that you're happy."

Tails stopped walking and turned around to face Sonic. "You know Sonic, when I first came with you, I thought that you were faking being nice. Now I know that you're a real nice person."

Sonic patted Tails on the head. "I don't blame you for not trusting me Tails, but I'm glad you do."

Tails smiled and hugged Sonic. "I think that I'm going to love it here Sonic. Me and you are going to be the best of brothers ever!"

Sonic felt his heart warm at that statement and he hugged Tails back. "Yes Tails, I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**There now this story is officially finished.**


End file.
